Natsu, ka?
by shianata55
Summary: Sedikit percakapan aneh Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji saat musim panas di Konoha …


Natsu, ka?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Natsu, ka? © shianata55

Summary: Sedikit percakapan aneh Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji saat musim panas di Konoha …

.

"Hei, ini sudah musim panas, ya-ttebayo?" seorang lelaki berambut jambrik berwarna pirang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn. _Atsui ne …_ ," lelaki disebelahnya yang berambut pantat ayam menyahut.

"Namanya juga musim panas," komentar lelaki berambut licin dengan alis tebal. "Ini baru semangat muda!"

"Ah! Aku mau main di pantai!" seru seorang lelaki dengan garis merah dipipinya.

"Guk! Guk!" anjing disebelahnya menyahut riang.

"Tapi, seranggaku nggak begitu suka tempat berair …," sahut lelaki dengan baju panjang, berbeda dari yang lain.

"Hei, Shino, apa kau nggak kepanasan pake baju itu?" tanya seorang lelaki gemuk memakan chikinya.

"Ah, pantai? _Mendokusei …_ , whah …," lelaki berkepala nanas menguap.

"Kudengar Gaara dan Matsuri akan datang ke Konoha untuk bulan madu-ttebayo."

"Untuk apa mereka jauh-jauh kesini? Padahal disana juga bisa bikin anak— _ittai!_ "

"Ah, _gomen_. Refleksku."

"Hei, Lee. Jangan iri sama yang udah punya pasangan dong!"

"Oh ya. aku baru ingat kalo Lee jones sendiri."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jones sendiri?"

"Ah, Shikamaru! Jangan sembarangan ambil chikiku!"

"Tunggu, bukannya Kiba dan Shino juga jones?!"

"Dan bukannya Kiba sudah menikah dengan Akamaru?!"

"Heei! Aku ini suka sama perempuan! Bukan sama anjing!"

"Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Eeh! Akamaru! Bu, bukan begitu! Aku suka padamu sebagai rekan, dan sahabat! Tapi aku mencintai perempuan! Sebagai lawan jenis! Seperti kau menyukai anjing tetangga sebelah!"

"Guk … gukguk guk …."

"Nah, sekarang Shino. Kau belum menikah kan?"

"Hm. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau nggak menyukai seorang gadis-ttebayo?"

"Yah, pernah. Itu dulu. Sekarang aku lebih tertarik pada—"

"Jangan bilang kau lebih suka pada seranggamu dari pada perempuan!"

"Ah, nggak, kok. Aku lebih suka sama … cowok."

 _GLEK!_

"Ahahaha … jangan bercanda Shino. Kau pasti bercanda, kan-ttebayo?"

" _Iie._ Aku serius."

"A, anu, aku mau beli es krim dulu buat Akamaru! _Iku zo,_ Akamaru!"

"Hm, aku belum beli chiki buat persediaan besok! Dah!"

"A, aku belum mendapatkan ciuman selamat siang dari Hinata! Etto … aku pergi dulu-ttebayo!"

"Ah! Aku baru ingat ada latihan khusus bersama Guy-sensei!"

"Aku ada ada misi jam dua. Aku harus siap-siap sekarang. Dah, Shino, Shikamaru."

Sunyi. Ah, nggak ding. Ada suara dengkuran halus dari Shikamaru.

"SHIKA!" seorang perempuan cantik dikuncir empat mendatangi Shikamaru dengan wajah garang.

"Ah? Oh, _doushite_ , Tema?" tanya Shikamaru langsung terbangun kaget.

"Kenapa kau hanya memberiku 1000 Ryou untuk membeli bahan makanan, huh?!" seru Temari, istri Shikamaru.

"Oh, maaf. Tadi pagi aku masih ngantuk. Sini, aku tambah," kata Shikamaru dengan santainya memberikan 100000 Ryou pada Temari tercinta.

" _Mou_. _Arigatou_. Tapi, kenapa kau bersantai-santai disini bersama Shino? Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Temari.

"Nggak juga. Naruto ingin kita berkumpul. Tadinya sih ada Kiba, Sasuke, Lee, dan Chouji. Tapi, entah mengapa mereka menghilang."

" _Souka_. _Sore ja,_ sampai jumpa nanti malam!" Temari mencium pipi kanan Shikamaru, membuat Shino iri setengah mati—Shino mau mencium Shikamaru juga, secara Shino disini homo.

"Ya."

Lalu Temari pun pergi.

"Hei, Shikamaru."

"Apa?"

"Apa aku boleh mencium pipimu juga?"

"Haah? Untuk apa kau mencium pipiku?"

"Aku iri."

"Iri?"

"Aku kan jomblo-homo."

"…. Aku punya tugas sama Naruto memeriksa perbatasan dari teroris. Dah, Shino."

"… _Natsu, ka?"_

 _"Natsu, da, ne, …."_

Shino pun meninggalkan tempat itu sambil ngobrol sendiri.

 **-FIN-**

Berakhir dengan anehnya ….

.

Yo! Saya author baru di fandom Naruto! Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh anime _Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou_. Tapi, akhirnya aneh juga … :v

.

Atsui, ne : Panas, ya

Mendokusei : Merepotkan (gaya Shikamaru)

Ittai : Sakit

Gomen : Maaf

Iie : Tidak

Iku zo : Ayo

Doushite : Kenapa

Mou : Duh

Arigatou : Terimakasih

Souka : Begitu

Sore ja : Kalau begitu / Dah

Natsu, ka : Musim panas, ya

Natsu, da, ne : Memang musim panas

.

Ini translate-an ece-ece. Kalo salah, tolong bilang sama saya lewat PM, atau review.

 **Review, please?**


End file.
